Decorative trim, outdoor ceiling panels, fascia, and other non-load bearing construction components as well as signage and other board components are often cut from cellular foam boards made from PVC-based materials. The foam boards comprise two flat outer panels separated from each other by a cellular network. This construction is lightweight and makes efficient use of raw materials, while still providing sufficient strength for non-load bearing applications.
The action of cutting the board into components exposes open and sometimes rough edges providing exterior access to the cellular network between the two panels. This access allows dirt and debris to accumulate in the open cut edges, which is exacerbated by the fact that the panels are used at dusty construction sites. This accumulation of dirt is unsightly, which is especially undesirable since customers expect new construction to be clean. Porous edges can collect organic debris, which may be susceptible to the growth of mold and fungus. It is therefore preferable to impart a smooth seal to cut edges of foam board components to inhibit access and accumulation of dirt along the edges.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,333,582 and 9,302,425 describe machines and methods that employ heat to heat seal fresh cut edges of foam board. Heat sealing, however, is not a viable option for lower density foam board components because there is not enough material to melt and seal the edges cleanly or consistently.
There is therefore a need for an alternative approach to sealing cut edges of cellular foam board.